Blue cookies
by Artisticbelle
Summary: Percy wants to teach Annabeth how to cook blue cookies... But then war begins. Fluffy one-shot!


**A/N: Well, hello, beautiful people. I know, it's been a while. Sorry. And sorry this isn't from my malec story. I am working on it! I just need help! Anyone? Please? I'll write this on a note below, too. **

**But on with it, this is a Percabeth one-shot. A fluffy one. It's based on a headcannon by the awesome tumblr user Beckendorph. Go check her out! So... yeah.**

**Also, if I have spelling/grammar mistakes, please tell me. **

* * *

**Blue cookies**

"Okay, kiddos," said Sally as she walked inside Percy's room. Both teenagers peeked up from the laptop. "I've already pulled out everything and put it on the counter."

Annabeth nodded with a smile while she saved and closed all the programs she had been using. She and Percy had been looking into some blueprints she had designed a while ago. During the half an hour they had been alone, she had explained and changed the details of the building. Percy had been listening attentively the whole time. Even if he didn't understand that much, he seemed to love listening.

Sally looked at Percy dead in the eye. "Please don't make a mess. You know I hate moping."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Why are you looking at me, it's her you should be worried about" He pointed at Annabeth. Said girl smiled.

"Well, believe it or not, Percy, I trust her more."

The boy put a hand on his chest fake-hurt. Sally smiled. Paul appeared behind her.

"Sally, we'll be late". Percy's mom nodded at him and waved at the teens.

"True, we have to leave. Good luck" They disappeared behind Percy's door.

Annabeth waved back as she put away the laptop and stood up. Her boyfriend followed her.

"You ready?"

"It's not like we're about to kill a giant, Seaweed Brain." She started to make her way to the kitchen.

"But maybe we'll need to stop a fire," Percy muttered. His girlfriend turned to him and cocked her eyebrow, her face saying: anything you have to say, Jackson? His only response was a silent ask for forgiveness.

They walked into the kitchen in a comfortable silence. Sally had really put everything on the counter, even though it was too small for all the things to fit. It was hard to distingish where things were exactly. But on top of everything sat a paper with the woman's handwritting. The recipe.

Annabeth stared intently at it. She then turned to look at the box of eggs sitting on the counter. They needed 6 for 12 cookies.

Percy eyed her as he calmly searched for a spoon. She was fully concentrated in pulling the six eggs out of the box and placing them elsewhere, trying as hard as she could not to drop them.

Sadly, she failed. 4 eggs fell to the floor. Annabeth gasped and, being the demigod she was, she tried to reach out for them instinctively.

The result: her hands were covered in yoke.

Percy giggled, holding back his laughter. The amazement in his girlfriend´s eyes was priceless.

"Are you kidding me, Chase?" he smiled.

Annabeth shook off her shock and slowly fixed her eyes on Percy. He started laughing harder. She gave him a look and smiled innocently. Her right hand slowly reached behind her, just where she had left the other two eggs.

The boy didn't seem to notice. Still laughing, he kept looking for the spoon giving his back to her. The blond girl raised her fist and threw the egg.

It hit him straight on his back and broke with a painful sound.

Laughter stopped. There was a moment of silence. And the giggles began again, this time coming from the other teen.

Annabeth had to clutch her stomach as tears filled her eyes. Percy had turned back again to her, and gods, he looked pissed. Just a moment later, a playful smile lighted up his face.

"Oh, this is war."

The girl didn't have time to react until the dark-haired boy took a fistful of flour. She arched an eyebrow to him and took the blue colorant. She aimed and fired. The colorant flew through the air and hit him on the face. The bottle was drained in a matter of seconds Percy tried to clean it off with his hands, causing him to get his face bluer. He then took the milk carton in his hands. Annabeth's eyes widened.

The grey-eyed girl giggled as she kept running. She stood behind the counter, across from his chaser. He ran to the right, and a moment later she ran too. But she wasn't fast enough on the slippy floor.

Percy finally caught her from behind. Annabeth kept on giggling and laughing, not being really able to break free from his embrance. The boy had a smile plastered on his face. He kissed her cheek from behind and turned her around. She had a blue mark just where he had kissed her. Percy chuckled and kissed her face while tickling her. Her laughter prevented her from really having the strengtht to fight him off. She kicked and hit him, but there was nothing to be done. She was actually enjoying the kisses, even if her stomach was starting to hurt.

"No, no! Stop!" She managed to say.

Annabeth could swear his smile widened, if that was even possible.

"Alright!" He stoped tickling her. Her laughter subsided, but she kept on giggling like a maniac.

All of the sudden, Percy sprayed her with the milk and she squealed. Damn cold milk... She took the other egg and broke it on his head as she tried to run away from another splash of the cold liquid. Her laughter cleared down a little. The black-haired boy ran after her.

When he ran out of milk, he just stashed the box away, looking for his next weapon. The girl took the opportunity and threw some flour to his chest. Percy found his new weapon a little too late.

Annabeth ran to him. The boy got tackled in a milisecond. The blond girl poured the bag of flour on him and he started to cough. She smiled in triumph, but then she felt something wet on her chest. Percy had striked back with oil. Her black bra showed under the now sticky shirt. Gods... he stared.

She glowered at the boy underneath her for a moment. The green-eyed boy just laughed and threw the bottle away.

All of the sudden, she felt herself being pulled up. She let out another small squeal. He had pulled her over his shoulder! She hit and kicked softly, actually enjoying being up there.

As a hand layed on her butt and he other on her legs, she felt how Percy moved around the counter. Then he spinned around on his heels. And laughter came again.

Percy kept spinning her around like a little girl as she lazily hit his back.

"No, no, no! Put me down!"

Her boyfriend laughed. He knew she was enjoying the spinning, so he didn't listen to her. They laughed and turned with their eyes closed.

Until they heard someone clear their throat.

The laughter died down. Percy turned to look at the kitchen door, Annabeth stil on his shoulder. There stood Sally and Paul.

The black-haired boy let down his girlfriend. Awkward seconds flew by.

Sally sighed and shook her head. Paul just stared at the mess, wide-eyed, with his mouth ajar.

The place and the teens were truly a chaos. Percy's face was full of yoke, eggshells and blue. His navy blue shirt was a tone or two whiter from the flour. The whole floor around them was like a hurricane of baking ingredients.

But the worse of all was Annabeth. Her white jeans and shirt were blue, as did her blond hair. Her bra was showing a bit, and her face was covered in milk and blue dye.

* * *

Minutes later, Annabeth and Percy were cleaning the kitchen as Sally and Paul ran some errands - apparently that was all the milk they had.

Annabeth kneeled to pick up the egg shells that were all around the floor. At the same time, Percy was putting the bowls and spoons in their place. The girl had her back to him. He glanced up at her and saw a perfect hand-shaped blue mark on her white jeans. The place was rather compromsing- her butt. He tried to keep serious for a moment, since she was possibly mad at him.

But Percy couldn't help himself and laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, as I said before, I need help with my other story. Anyone? Pretty please? **

**Also, I'M NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS. Probably you don't know, but I used to be a writer of other fanfics, which turned out awesome. Also need help with that. =( But I used to receive prompts and stuff, so, anything you want (destiel, malec, percabeth, johnlock, whatever fandom). **

**So... yeah. **

**-Belle. **


End file.
